Sentinel Short Skits - Desperate Times
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a world during and after the invasion of the Industry. Characters * Soldiers Warnings It's a desperate time for the people of the Holy Britannian Empire. Having lost almost all of its territory and the destruction of its armed forces outside of England, the empire struggles to survive. Uprising happens everyday and every time they wait, the Industry's monstrous armed forces keeps closing the distance. The Emperor has put an order for those still loyal to the Empire: Fight to the end. '' ''Inside a large military base, a commander watches the officers scrambling back and forth from table to table, paranoid that the Industry must be coming for them. The commander talks to a communications officer who has been monitoring the radar for 6 hours straight. '' ''Suddenly, a computer shows a sign with the words "Video Call" on it. The commander clicks the keyboard, curious why would somebody call the base. From the video, he sees a soldier with an expression you would find on somebody who's panicking. '' Commander: This is Commander Martin of the Eastern England Base. What's the situa- Soldier: (panicking) They're coming sir! They're coming! Commander: Calm down soldier! Who's coming? Soldier: The ships, the navy is coming! Commander: What navy? Soldier: The, the, the Industry! They're co- (video gets cut off) Commander: Soldier? Hello? Hello?! Com Officer 1: Sir, we detect a large fleet 200 km outside of Dover supported by a large number of planes. Com Officer 2: This just came from the north, they lost 5 tank battalions 2 minutes ago. ''The entire base goes silent. '' Commander: Sh**... Invasion ''On the coast of England, a young boy brings his dog near the seaside cliff. The dog continuously whimpers with the boy trying to keep the dog calm. He then sees large shadows approaching from the horizon. ''The Industry Navy has arrived, with 800 ships from different classes supported by thousands of aircraft (including helicopters) ready to invade the British coastline with ease. DVS-01 Devastator, a 13 km long battleship equipped with nine 88 cm railguns on three turrets fires its forward guns, signalling the start of the invasion. '' Commander: I want all ships we got on the east here immediately! Com Officer 1: They're on the way sir, they'll arrive just in time. Commander: I'm glad! ''The Royal Britannian Navy (or what's left of it) arrives on the scene, ready to intercept the Industry Navy. Lead by a Carrier-Battleship, all the ships fired their guns, missiles, and anti-aircraft guns to everything they see in front of them. However things didn't start well for the Britannian Navy when their carrier is obliterated by the Devastator's 88 cm guns. In a state of panic, the destroyers began to scramble, becoming easy prey for the Industry Carriers. The Royal Britannian Navy is completely eradicated with the loss of all of its ships and their crews with no Industry aircraft or ship destroyed. '' Com Officer 2: We have lost all of our ships. No survivors. ''The commander is frustrated and suddenly the alarms rings across the base. '' Commander: What's going on outside?! Com Officer 1: We have a breach! The Industry has landed their troops outside! ''Outside the base, a large amount of armed robots with equipment usually used by humans marches to the base, killing everything they see (with the exception of animals). The soldiers outside the base tries to fight the mechanical terror they see, using everything they got, to no avail. Then somebody brings a rocket launcher and fires it at a group of Industry soldiers. '' Rocket Soldier: Take this you tin cans! (fires rocket launcher) (boom) Soldiers and Rocket Soldiers: Yeah! (the smoke clears and the robots are not even scratched) Rocket Soldier: Piss... (shot) ''The robots quickly made their way inside the base, killing some soldiers and capturing officers. They then reached the hallway outside the commanders room. The commander wears a black jacket, a hat, and is holding a black stick with a red button on top. The robots then breached the room and the commander runs to the horde, pressing the button, and detonating himself, hoping to destroy the robots. A black robot with orange stripes then arrives, clears the smoke, and puts a floppy disk, stealing the data from the computer. '' Robot Commander-: Target neutralized. Mission Accomplished. ''The robots then cheers with a surprisingly human voice, all the human they captured are put inside shipping containers dropped by the transport helicopters. The robot leader then sees that there's somebody they missed. '' The Run ''Com Officer 1 and 2 fled the base before the robot breached the command room. The commander tasked them to run to London as quickly as possible. They ran to a dense forest not too far from a village. '' Com Officer 1: Is it clear? (catches breath) Com Officer 2: All clear. About time... Com Officer 1: Come on then, let's go the village. ''Not too long later, they arrived on the village, where Britannian troops have already garrisoned the buildings, supported by the poorly-armed villagers. A Britannian soldier waves his hand to the Com Officers. '' Britannian Soldier: You two! Over here! Com Officer 1: What do you want? Com Officer 2: The commander on the Easter Base had told us to pick up two command officers. There's a jeep on the edge of the village. Drive to London, we'll provide covering fire. ''Suddenly a rumbling sound is heard from a distance. '' Britannian Soldier: Here they come! Get in the jeep you two, quick! ''The Com Officers runs to the jeep outside the village, surrounded by armored trucks carrying soldiers with various weapons. The soldiers on the village aims their guns to the road the two Com Officers went. A large centipede-like mech jumps into the village. The soldiers fires all of their weapons while the villagers tries to hit the centipede using pitchforks, torches, shovels, and many more. The centipede-mech, unharmed, begins to encircle the village, preventing the soldiers from exiting. '' Britannian Soldier: Damn it, we're trapped! All troops hold your ground! Random Private: Sir! There's a plane above us! Britannian Soldier: What? (looks up) ''Indeed, a plane just went by the soldiers heads, dropping a small red bomb to the center of the village, crushing an unfortunate soldier. The Britannian Soldier sees the label on the bomb "Made of Super-Napalm". The bomb then exploded, unleashing white flames around the village. The soldiers and the villagers screams as their skin began to melt by the effects of white napalm. The Com Officers ran away with their escorts to London. They then saw a bright blue light from the horizon. '' London ''When they finally arrived, they saw a giant crater with no structures that could identify it as London. Then they saw a gigantic floating fortress dropping a miniature globe into the middle of the crater. The globe then slowly expands into a completely new city. The Com Officers were bewildered by this sight. '' Robot: Raise your hands. Disobey, we'll shoot. ''The robots have arrived on the scene, aiming their guns to the Com Officers' heads. Terrified, they raised their hands. A man in blue, with a red scarf then arrives on the scene, accompanied by an alien-looking creature, a masked man with a rice hat, and a man with grey robes. '' ???: Congratulations, you all are late. Com Officer 2: What do you mean? ???: This is London, or to be more accurate, what's left of it. The Industry fired their Ion Cannon to the city a few hours ago. Now that you've lost purpose, what would you do? Com Officer 1: Then we'll fight until we have won! ???: You can't fight fate (magically pushes Com Officer 1's face). ''Com Officer 1 drops to the ground with Com Officer 2 watching him fall. The man with the red scarf approaches her. '' ???: You look perfect (grabs her chin, presses her lips before choking her). You'll have fun with us. ''The man with the red scarf carries her to the crater, with his companions following him. The robots then executed the escorting soldiers. Com Officer 1 can only watch the massacre and Com Officer 2 being carried. A robot then stands in front of him, aiming its gun. '' Com Officer 1: You can't fight fate... Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:STFU